one girl, one love
by fallen neko
Summary: its about a girl named megumi who does want pple in her village to know she's a wolf demon, and koga protects her village. kouga finds out her secret and they start they're adventure.
1. megumi and kouga meet

**One Girl, One Love

* * *

**

DeCrIpTIoN- yOu HaVe LoNg DaRk BrOwN hAiR tHaT gOeS dOwN tO YoUr WaIsT aNd YoUr A wOlF dEmOn ThOuGh No OnE kNoWs It BuT yOuR mOm; YoU aLsO hAvE lIgHt BlUe EyEs LiKe EvErY wOlF hAs; YoUr AlSo 16.

* * *

"Wake up. Wake up Megumi," your mom said.

"Oh sorry," you said half asleep. Your skirt is so long that it covers your tail.

"Kouga is supose to be coming today so I need you to go to the forest and get the stuff we need to sell in the village."

"Ok," you answered. Kouga is the protector of the village and he's been protecting it for over ten years. Your mom sells stuff in the village to make money, mostly herbs and foods. You grab the basket by the window and start walking towards the woods. A little later you hear someone hear walking behind you.

"Hey you, what are you doing?" some guy said from behind you.

"Leave me alone, Kenai," you said in an annoyed voice.

He's the same age as you are and he likes picking on you.

"Fine then," he said turning around then suddenly tries to trip you. You sense him doing that and you jump over his leg.

"Nice try, but I need to get some stuff for my mom so go, please," you say to him.

This time he really goes. You head toward the woods and start picking stuff your mom wanted. A few minutes later, you hear someone walking down the mountain next to the woods. You run to some next to the path leading to the mountain and hide in the bushes. _Its Kouga, you think. _You look next reach out for the basket and remember you left it. _Way to go Megumi you forgot the basket._ You start walking over to where you left the basket. Kouga hears you walking and started looking around. He picks up your scent and starts walking in the direction you went. You pick up the basket with the herbs in it and turn around and see that Koga is a few feet behind you. You start running out of the woods to the village.

"Hey girl. Stop." he shouted. Then a gust of wind goes past you and Kouga appears in front of you. "Did you not hear telling you to stop?"

You drop to your knees and let your hair fall in front of your face to hide your eyes.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't hear you." you say in fear.

He gets on one knee to get to you height level. He raises your head gets the hair out of your face. "I just wanted to tell you to tell the village that I'm not coming today," he says then looks in your eyes, "you're wolf demon!"

"Only my mom knows please don't get mad for not telling you. My father was a wolf demon but he past away."

"What's your name?"

"Megumi," you answer.

You get up before he could say anything else and run off to the village. You go in your house and see your mom cooking something.

"I got the stuff you wanted me to get and Kouga said he's not coming."

"That's not all is it, what happened?" your mom asked.

"He figured out that I'm a wolf demon!"

"It's ok Megumi. Why does it bother you so much to have people know that your wolf?"

You look at her with a blank face. "I just don't want people to treat me differently."

"Why does it matter how people treat you?" your mom asked.

"I-I don't know it just does. Ok maybe your right, but... nevermind," you say getting frustrated.

"Ok but it's nothing to be ashamed of. Kouga's a wolf demon and look at what the villagers think of him."

"Yeah but that's him," you sit on the ground annoyed." I going out," you say to your mom at the door.

"Have fun." she said.

You head out of the village and head for the mountian that you saw Kouga walk down from. You normally got there to clear your mind or think. Once you reach the top you walk to the edge and sit down to the watch the sunset. A few minutes later you notice Kouga standing behind you.

_Mom wouldn't understand the way I fell. She's normal. I'm a wolf trying to live with amoung humans. If people figured out my secret they would treat like an outcast, you think._

You pick up Koga's from behind you and turn your head.

"How long have you been standing there?" you ask.

"I don't know maybe a couple of minutes, why?" He walks over to you and sits down. "I have a question, does anyone know about you being a wolf demon?"

"No. Only my mom knows, no one else. Didn't I already say that?"

"Maybe. I was just curious. Why haven't you told anyone?" he asked.

"Because I'm afraid they won't accept, because I'm wolf. They'll treat me differently," you said as you watched the sun set. Once it grew dark you get up and turn around and head home.

"Where are you going?" Kouga asked following you.

"I got to get home, my mom will start to worry if I'm late."

"Do you want me to walk you home?" he asked.

You stop, turn around and say, "No, I'm fine. It's not far." You turn back around and then walk away.

He runs to get you and grabs your hand, "No, its ok and I would like to meet your mom, too."

"Ok, if you really want to."

You two walk to the village and the whole time Kouga was playing 20 questions. When you reached your house your mom meets you at the door to let you in the house.

"Uh, Kouga! Hello..." your mom said bowing. "what are you doing here?"

"I was just walking Megumi home," he informed her.

"Come in, please," your mom insisted. Kouga stepped to the side of the door holding out his hand allowing you to go first. You walked in the and he followed. You went down the hall and got a towel, then went the bathroom to take a bath.

"So, Megumi's a good girl," Kouga started of the conversation.

"Yes she is. She's loyal and has a very kind heart. She always does what I ask," your mother said.  
"But why is she so afraid of what people think of her? She told me that she's afraid the won't accept her."

"I'm not sure why she's so afraid of that, but she is. So, why didn't you come today?"

"Oh, I had some unfinished business with someone," Kouga said.

"I see. How did you meet Megumi, she never told me?"

"I just was coming to tell the village that I wasn't able to come and I heard her in the woods outside of the village next to the mountain and she started running away. I ran in front of her and figured out she was a wolf. Hey would you let her come with me?" Kouga said.

"Where are you going?" you mom asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"I don't know places. I just walk around with Ginta and Hakkaku we just walk around sometimes. She can be with her own kind. Don't worry I'll take care of her and she'll come visit," he explained.

"Ok, just as long as you watch over and protect her. I trust you Kouga."

"Thank you. Don't worry I'll protect her with my life and Ginta and Hakkaku will be there too," he said

You come out of the bathroom and walk to the that your mom and Kouga were in.

"Megumi your going to Kouga. He has asked to take you along with him. Is that ok?" your mom said.

"Why do you want me?" you look at him confused.

"I'll tell you later," he answered.

"Go with him Megumi. It's ok, go," she encouraged you.

"Ok," you say still confused. "let me guess you two digussed this while I was in the bath. Didn't you?"

"Let's go Megumi," Kouga said.

"Bye Mom. See ya later, I guess."

You hug her and as you walk away you wave to her.


	2. the adventure starts

**One Girl, One Love

* * *

**

"So where are we going and once again why did you want me?" you ask wanting an answer this time.

"First we're going to the den and the reason I wanted you is because your beautiful and you have the ability to be very powerful. You fit the prophecy perfectly, _The one who hides her identity from the world will have the power to defeat and of her enemies._ Your the one Megumi, you can help us and guide us." Koga explain.

"Whoa! Now start over. That's not poss... Did you say I was beautiful? You think I am?" you say totally shocked.

"Yes, you very beautiful. Do not think you are?" Kouga asked.

"Well... No ones ever told me that. So..." you say.

"Oh, I see. I bet they just didn't have enough courage to say it to you. Here, get on," he said hold out his hand for you to get on his back. "Do you trust me?"

You grab his hand and climb on his back. He started running and a whirl wind appeared around you both. He was running so fast that you got to the wolf den two minutes later. You get off Koga's back and walk with him into the den entrance which is behind a waterfall. Inside was two guys and a bunch of wolves.

"Ginta, Hakkaku, this is the girl we've been looking for. She fits the prophecy perfectly."

"Really Kouga. Now we can find Naraku," Ginta said.

"How did you do it Kouga?" Hakkaku asked.

"You know that little village I protect she was there and no one knew she was a wolf demon except her and her mom." he informed.

"Wow she does fit it," Hakkaku said. They didn't know you we're there the whole time because you we're hiding behind Koga.

"So are you going to get her or leave her there?" Ginta asked.

"She's right here." He stepped to the side revealing you to them.

"Wow she's pretty," Hakkaku said.

"Yup," Koga agreed with him.

"Thanks," you say blushing.

Kouga holds out his hand and says, "Come on, I want show you something."

You take his hand and he takes you outside of the den. You two sit by the river formed from the waterfall that covers the den entrance.

"What did you take me here for and where did you here of this prophecy?" you ask looking up at Kouga.

"I brought you here to look at the night sky and talk. The prophecy is written on the wall in the cave. So what else do you want to know or is that all?" he anwsered.

"Ok, I just have one more question. Will you show me the prophecy and always stay with me, because i don't want to be alone?" you ask.

"Don't worry you your want have to be alone. The moon's beautiful isn't it Megumi?"

"Yeah, I'm getting sleepy," you say while yawning. You lean over and fall asleep on his shoulder.

He picks you up, carries you into the den, and lays you on the bed. Kouga look down at you and smiles then walks outside.

"Hey Ginta, Hakkaku watch over her, ok?" Kouga tells them


End file.
